


Home

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light





	Home

Kara was back at Cristanium after a little trip to Eorzea for some of her job and also for help Ishgard.  
The first thing she does is too see G'raha Tia.

"It's good to see you," he said and Kara hug him "I'm home my darling"

"Home?" ask G'raha

"Even if my base was in Gridania because it's where I have started as White Mage if you remember our expedition at the Crystal Tower, now I'm a Scholar, and I never really had one home. But be with you here, make me feel home" Kara said

G'raha caresses her back and say "Kara..."

They rest like this for a moment where Kara was in the arms of Geraha then she decides "Maybe I should cook us something before we go to bed because I need to reacquainted with your body" she said while blowing one kiss in direction of G'raha

Graha was happy because he didn't think she would be still in love with him, especially after what he read about Isghard and her adventures.  
But calling this place home because of G"raha makes his heart beating.  
So he rejoins her and they cook together while sharing kisses. 


End file.
